


糖霜恋爱布朗尼

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu





	糖霜恋爱布朗尼

*  
小葵花幼儿园蝉联十三届的幼教团队魅力之星徐明浩老师的一天：

1.等小朋友入园，帮小朋友换拖鞋。  
2.早间动画时间。  
3.美术手工舞蹈体操全能统一任职。  
4.哄吃饭，哄午睡，哄各种突然山洪暴发的眼泪紧急事件。  
5.户外运动。  
7.整理打扫，送小朋友列队整齐上校车。  
8.跟学生家长准时准点约会。

*  
“请…请问，是浩浩老师吗？”

徐明浩手还在背后系着浅蓝色围裙的带子，低头一看，一个之前没见过的小团子正拽着他的裤线。脸蛋和眼睛都圆圆的，抬起头眨着眼睛对他高频发射可爱光波。徐明浩一下子就被击中心灵，蹲下来轻轻摸着小朋友的脸蛋，“是的呀，但是没有见过你呢，是新来的小朋友吗？”

“是的！”小团子开心地张开桃心形的嘴巴，奶声奶气地说： “我叫甜甜，可不可以叫你浩浩呀？”

本就喜欢小孩子的徐明浩被可爱到丢盔弃甲，“当然可以了！那以后和浩浩老师一起玩好吗？”手感真好！摸上脸颊肉就再也拿不下来了！  
“嗯！”小朋友从背包里掏出家校联络簿翻开，示意徐明浩看上面的内容。

徐明浩接过一看，上面写着父母留下的基本信息和联络电话。“原来甜甜的名字是夫胜宽啊，不过甜甜也很好听呢。“他一站起身来，甜甜就两只手臂抱上他的小腿。看来是真的喜欢自己，徐明浩今天也被自己似乎格外受小孩子喜爱的体质甜到软乎乎，直接把小团子抱起来走向游戏区。

似乎对每个人来说今天都是轻松悠裕泛着洗衣皂和沐浴露香气的一天，除了金珉奎。

他准时结束社畜一天打卡下班，人已经思考着小朋友的偏食菜单走到了地铁入站口，却在衣兜手提袋里左翻右翻也翻不到钥匙。糟糕，好像是随手放在办公桌桌面就忘了拿走。金珉奎又紧赶慢赶地原路返回，在公司楼下趁着按电梯的片刻总算能喘了口气。脑海里的备忘录似乎一直空着第一行，却怎么也想不起来。

今天开始是要接甜甜放学的！一个硕大无比的感叹号从左脑穿过直通右脑。

金珉奎赶紧翻看和姐姐的聊天记录，所幸姐姐出差以前就事无巨细地告知了所有信息，包括新老师的名字和联系方式，他迅速点开新建联系人“徐明浩老师”的信息对话框编辑短讯。

“请问，是徐明浩老师吗？我是夫胜宽小朋友的家长，今天会迟到半小时来接，实在不好意思！麻烦了！”

钥匙果然就静静地躺在办公桌上，金珉奎和还未离开的同事打了个招呼就急匆匆地跑出门。又再次重复来时的路线，在挤得像是冷藏罐头的车厢里找了个能勉强活动开身体的位置。金珉奎盯着头上的到站提示灯心里七上八下，呜哇，对不起小舅舅不会让甜甜等太久的。

手机屏幕隔着西装内兜薄薄的布料闪烁了一下。

——短讯 来自 徐明浩老师  
“没关系的，我会多陪甜甜玩一下。”

金珉奎穿过门口布置得花花绿绿、贴满长条气球和卡通贴纸的长廊，就看见一个鹅黄的身影把甜甜半圈在怀里玩着小矮桌上的太空沙，那人手臂穿过小朋友的肩膀替对方扶着手上的模具，暖棕色的发尾蹭着小朋友的顺毛，像两个柔软暖和的毛绒玩具一样挤在一起。

看起来都像是年龄不大的样子呢，金珉奎的心脏突然被轻轻地按压了一下。

他走近了几步，原意是不打扰两人泛着奶香的温柔氛围悄悄观赏，皮鞋却在光滑的地板上发出笃实的闷响。徐明浩还维持着搂抱的姿势，一回头，就看见金珉奎露出尴尬的笑向他伸出一只手。  
“对不起让老师久等了，我是金珉奎。”

徐明浩站起身来，从这个被崭新度量进他世界的身高差视角来看，徐老师就是被明黄绒线裹成的一小团，从眼鼻嘴到锁骨都柔和到令金珉奎突然想到一种举高就可以被无限拉长的可爱生物。而此刻他嘴边也荡起一个清浅的圆弧，微笑着握上金珉奎的手。“我是徐明浩老师，放心地把甜甜交给我吧。”

忘了是怎么走出大门的，自己好像是问了徐老师要一起离开吗，徐老师笑着说不用等了，暂时还不能下班，还没有整理清扫。徐老师还嘱咐回家路上注意安全，回家注意安全！

等到脑海里的音画可以和视区内同步的时候，金珉奎发现自己正一手牵着甜甜，一手抓着地铁里的吊环跟着整个车厢一起晃晃悠悠，漆黑的车门倒映出自己完全处于灵魂出走状态的样子，看了一眼小朋友，对方还在专心致志地看地铁里的安全教育宣传动画。

金珉奎摸着小朋友的头毛，再三措辞后小心地问：“甜甜，今天第一天报到，和明浩哥哥相处得还愉快吗？”

甜甜捣蒜一样地点头，眼睛都因为兴奋瞪大了一倍。“开心！好喜欢浩浩！浩浩最棒了！”

“浩浩？”金珉奎疑惑了，现在的幼教老师都和小朋友们这么没有距离感的吗？  
“对呀！”甜甜伸出手指头一件一件地数今天的开心时光。“浩浩陪甜甜一起画画，浩浩还喂甜甜吃饭、吃水果。哦！浩浩还会搭小房子！尖尖屋顶的那种！”

这小孩听起来怎么这么像一种变相的炫耀？  
金珉奎突然有点不是滋味地开口，“那浩浩哥哥呢？甜甜觉得浩浩哥哥怎么样？”

小朋友马上把双肩小书包的拉链拉开，拿出一张对折叠好的纸。金珉奎打开，上面用蜡笔画着云朵太阳草地和一群由圆形正方形三角形几何体辨认而来的小羊。

“哇！我们甜甜画得最棒了！“虽然真实度有待考证，金珉奎还是双手展开蜡笔画欢呼着前后摇动，虎牙也跑出来。  
“是让小舅舅看这个啦！”甜甜把画翻了个面，空白的美术纸上贴着一只呱太头像的贴纸。

“我问周末的时候如果想浩浩了怎么办呢，浩浩就给了我这个。浩浩说最喜欢青蛙，所以看到这个就相当于看到浩浩了！“小朋友嘴扁了下来，手指抠着贴纸凸起的边缘。

看着对方以肉眼可见的速度陷入沮丧，金珉奎马上搂过甜甜给还处于友谊探寻的可爱阶段的小朋友一点安慰。

温情的时光还没停留几秒。金珉奎就感觉怀里毛茸茸的小脑袋抬起头。  
“不过小舅舅，是喜欢上浩浩了吗？”

所以是谁在儿童动画的专属时段放映罗曼蒂克啊！简直是隐患！

金珉奎嘴角抽搐着，在坦诚心灵面对澄澈的好奇童心和是否应该过早地传输恋爱教育的拷问中挣扎，就看见小朋友对他做了一个wink，‘加油！甜甜支持小舅舅哦！“

金珉奎眼睛亮了，这样吗？甜甜也看好这对恋爱速配吗？亲情真好！

“如果小舅舅和浩浩在一起，我就可以天天见到浩浩了！“  
“……“

晚上，徐明浩吹好头发又取下耳钉放在床头柜上，思前想后，还是点开了和文俊辉的对话框。  
“今天园里来了个好帅气的家长哦，又很年轻。”  
“有点好奇怎么这么早就养了小孩。”

夜宵选手文俊辉这个时间是多半是不会睡的，过了一会，对面马上就显示出“对方正在输入中…”的字样。

“？？？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈徐明浩你这是在好奇和关心已婚男吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
果然！就不该对文俊辉有所期待的！徐明浩愤愤地关了手机屏幕。

黑暗中徐明浩被仙女棒轻轻点醒，福至心灵地睁开眼睛。  
甜甜不是姓夫吗，金先生…怎么姓金啊？

“是我的小舅舅而已啦。”甜甜一边跪在软垫上拼乐高一边跟徐明浩解释。“妈妈要出差一周，所以最近都是小舅舅照顾我。”  
“我小舅舅真的人很好的。”小朋友从一堆五颜六色的小零件中突然抬头盯着徐明浩笑的很甜。“怎…怎么了？”徐明浩被看得有些心虚，不知道该归咎于小孩子不知延伸到何处的跳跃思维还是一丝模糊又似乎容易被轻轻拿捏住的心思，只能假装帮他拆解开拼错的部分，全身心地投入进乐高图纸，耳朵都红透了，还装作无心地立起来探听下一句。

“就是小舅舅真的很好！昨天还有关心浩浩老师穿太少，说最近流感很严重要当心哦。”  
“啊…是吗？替我谢谢小舅舅…”徐明浩看了看自己身上，还是昨天那一件明黄色海马毛毛衣。发了一会呆，趁甜甜又专注于手上的积木时给文俊辉发了一条消息。

“破案了！原来是小舅舅，不是爸爸呢。”

第二天金珉奎不仅准时报到，还提着一大包准备贿赂小孩的零食和冰淇淋。一进门，就看到甜甜背好书包坐在门口看拼音书，徐明浩在一旁，给另外一个小女孩穿好鞋子送上巴士。今天徐老师穿了件领子处系着细长带子的敞口米色衬衫，外面搭着一看就很暖和的粗针毛外套。仍旧是很宽大的款式，徐明浩似乎能很轻易地把所有衣服都穿成oversize.

“今天这件毛衣很适合徐老师，很好看。”  
好看是代指前者还是后者却是不得而知，红潮又爬上徐明浩的耳朵，金珉奎听到对方轻轻倒了声谢，也不戳穿他从闪躲的眼睛里流淌出的羞怯。  
其实都是我的主意哦，甜甜一只手牵着小舅舅的手，一只手牵着徐老师的手抬头两边来回打量。我真的太聪明了，小舅舅真的要好好感谢甜甜才行。

感受到对方简直是不能再直球的激光注视，徐明浩就像只被温水煮开的青蛙，热度从脸颊褪下去传感到脚底，又从大脑皮层蒸腾出温度新高，急于找出一个散热的蒸汽阀门，突然瞥见金珉奎手中购物袋里的熟悉包装，找到了救星一般地，“哦，那个牌子的饼干我也很喜欢呢！”

“是吗！”正中丘比特箭心的猎物脑子可能都会丧失回环能力，金珉奎下意识地就接过话，“是给老师买的！老师就请收下吧！“

徐明浩也伸出手晕乎乎地接了，两个人就像是只盯着对方手里地玩着回旋镖，暧昧的空气盖过异常，甚至漂浮起了粉紫色的巨型泡泡。

真的没有发现有哪里不对吗？冰淇淋是我的是我的！甜甜眼睛里都包着泪花了，又碍于破坏就会被定罪的氛围，只能用小手精准大力地掐上小舅舅的屁股。

“浩浩说，不遵守承诺是不对的行为！我再也不相信小舅舅了！”甜甜生气地转了个方向，金珉奎仿佛看到小朋友头上的橘子梗都竖起来气冲冲地对着自己。只好扁嘴拉着小朋友的手晃来晃去，露出不亚于马尔济斯犬的杀伤性狗狗眼。“可是我都帮甜甜抄字帖了…还有珠算…“  
小朋友摇晃的小腿一顿。

金珉奎只能使出杀手锏：“小舅舅带你去吃快餐。”  
“好耶！”甜甜冲天伸出两个小拳头，而后才意识到不能轻易妥协而出卖浩浩老师，犹犹豫豫地说：“嗯……那我就考虑考虑。“

金珉奎把小朋友举起来转了一个圈。突然想起正事，打开手机备忘录。“那甜甜要继续帮小舅舅的忙才可以哦。”

“咳，“金珉奎有点不自然地清了清嗓子， “这是和浩浩的约会计划。”  
“首先，和浩浩去看电影，和浩浩吃同一桶爆米花，喝同一杯冰可乐。”

“错了！”甜甜毫不留情地敲了一下小舅舅的头，金珉奎吃痛地捂住前额，一头雾水。

“浩浩不吃冰的东西哦，浩浩每次都只喝保温杯里的水的。”金珉奎马上听从指挥删删改改。

“第二条呢？”  
“嗯…第二条还没想好……“

甜甜开始认真地考虑这场没头没尾的约会计划可行度。

徐明浩自然处于不甚正当磊落的居心答应了，谁能拒绝小团子拽着你的手要你作陪呢？甜甜被不知情地搬出作为了强心针。

“甜甜要坐中间！“  
刚进放映厅，甜甜就跑到三张连号的座椅中间稳稳当当地坐下了。虽然已经原谅舅舅了，但是明明是小舅舅的错，不能让他每次都得逞。

金珉奎无语凝噎却又对计划搭档无可奈何，中间隔着个矮了一头的小脑袋，他只能用余光偷偷扫过徐明浩正专心欣赏电影的侧脸。  
心动电波在空气里无声地噼啪作响，徐明浩也觉察到他的视线转过头来。明明都带着黑漆漆的3D眼镜，但他莫名地觉得徐明浩又在肉眼可见地脸红，只不过他本人每次都不知道自己的细嫩脸颊早已把底牌亮得底朝天。金珉奎偷偷把手从甜甜身后绕过，用手背轻轻摩挲了一下徐明浩的肩膀。

徐明浩耳朵里上一句还是不知所云的台词，下一秒就只能听见心跳声无限拉长的轰鸣。金珉奎的手隔着几层布料炙烤着那一小块皮肤。他感觉像是被狗狗抓住的投掷球，躲避就会被一把捞起放进嘴巴用尖牙细细啃咬。

这会儿应该是在害羞吧？还是讨厌了？金珉奎心里七上八下地忐忑。也不敢继续探看对方的反应了。

过了一会儿，手指尖传来奇妙的触感，  
徐明浩撑开了他的手心，伸出手指整齐相对地触着他的指尖，像创世纪一样相连在一起。  
约会计划真的很好呢。

又一天的放学时刻，徐老师牵着甜甜走到他面前，怀揣着什么事情一样吞吞吐吐的，眼神飘忽。金珉奎好奇地问：“浩浩有什么事吗？”

怎么能学着小朋友一样叫这个名字呢，太超过了。徐明浩小声回答：“甜甜今天说想去游乐园玩。”

金珉奎低头看甜甜，甜甜朝他急急地点头。  
他隐约得到了什么未能知会的暗示，眼力见抢先一步顺理成章地脱口而出：“那徐老师和我们一起去吧！”

晨间的游乐场三三两两多是结伴的情侣，金珉奎去入口处换票，回头就看到徐明浩带着甜甜在商店门口挑着氢气球，甜甜应该是看中了一个米奇头的，徐明浩就把那条细长的线牵出来一圈一圈地绕在小朋友的手腕上打了个结。金珉奎也说不太清，远处的一大一小还有悬在空中的彩色气球就像是嵌进精致水晶球底座上的陶偶，下一秒玻璃穹顶下就会坠落金色的闪片，轻轻摇晃，式微到每一个分子的鎏金秋日就流动起来，直到金珉奎的耳鼻喉里都灌满清新的枫糖糖浆。

正好售票窗口也递过来三张入场卷，他赶紧接过向他们跑过去，又买了个一模一样的氢气球拴在徐明浩手上，对方有点愣住了，金珉奎就像捏着一只在蓝天里游动的风筝线一样捏着他手腕上的那一小圈冲他笑了，“怕你丢了，今天你也做小朋友。”

那种感觉又来了，明明像处于温水却被慢慢煮沸蒸腾出模糊理智的薄雾。金珉奎牵着他手上的线在一步之遥的前方带路，手臂摆动时就若有若无地刮蹭到小指，徐明浩控制不住自己从这几平方厘米的碰触联想对方的体温。

“要去鬼屋玩吗？“徐明浩指着一旁被遮光的黑绒布挡住的入口，漆成黑色的背景墙周围随便放了几个蜘蛛和头骨道具，看上去惊悚体验质量不高，但是鬼屋爱好者徐明浩每次还是会各地顺便打卡。

以为会被惊吓地拒绝的是甜甜，没想到金珉奎的脸僵硬了。“不…不要了吧。“

徐明浩第一次看金珉奎露出这种很明显的抗拒和排斥，一看就是害怕这种类型的胆量挑战。却眼巴巴地看着他，好像自己执意要去的话还是会乖乖作陪。太可爱了，徐明浩早就在心里放弃鬼屋项目故意磨蹭着不说，想多看几眼无形的狗狗耳朵耷拉下来的样子。最后还是拍了拍他的肩，“好啦，今天就不去了。”

带小孩属实是体力精力双倍耗电活动，虽然甜甜听话又懂事，但把游乐园每个项目都要亲力亲为一次也属实有些吃不消，金珉奎和徐明浩陪着小朋友从云霄飞车到旋转木马各种上上下下摇来晃去，然后全部项目再来一次。

天色都黑了下来，两个人双双瘫倒在长椅上。甜甜还站在一旁兴致勃勃地给小舅舅和浩浩老师展示新拿到手的泡泡机。

金珉奎突然从口袋里掏出一张纸币递给甜甜，“甜甜，可以买两瓶汽水回来吗？就在对面，很近的。”  
甜甜抬头接过纸币，看见小舅舅偷偷对自己wink了一下。

徐明浩看到商店在目光所及的地方，就放下心来没有跟过去，正好借机继续瘫倒，头靠在长椅背上闭目养神。突然有只手伸过来把自己的头揽过靠在对方肩上，又抚上他的后颈示意他放松正扭成直角的颈椎。他一下就清醒了，看向金珉奎。

而此刻金珉奎的侧脸正被放大了几倍的目光焦距，睫毛扫过下颚的触感都格外明晰。徐明浩静静地深吸了几口气，没有躲开，维持着天鹅交颈的姿势靠在金珉奎肩膀上。

“我…“  
“明浩……“  
两人几乎是同时开了口，又同时不好意思地笑了。

徐明浩突然心生疑问，为什么非要等待一个合适合理的时间点呢？和金珉奎之间的距离被丈量缩小得越近，越能感受到心脏越强烈地颤抖着，从胸腔里传来麻痹的回音。他努力鼓起勇气在金珉奎侧脸上印下一个吻，像徐老师盖过的许许多多优秀奖章。还没来得及努力牵开距离，就被对方用双手牢牢固定住脸颊，金珉奎带着融融月色和松木香气覆盖下来，在填满了欢声笑语的游乐园里，金珉奎和所有的柔软一起吻住了他。

*  
上学时间，甜甜双手扒住浩浩老师的耳朵凑近，小声地问：“浩浩！小舅舅说已经可以叫你小舅妈了是真的吗？”  
徐明浩脸上不露声色，还是笑眯眯地问：“小舅舅是这么说的吗？我知道了。“

*  
23条未读消息 来自 文俊辉

“这几天忙疯了，都忘记回你消息。“  
“你跟那个学生家长怎么样?快讲讲！“  
“ 「委屈表情」“  
“怎么还不回我？在干嘛??“  
“?????“  
“???”  
“不会是真的吧？“  
“徐明浩！给我听听！给我看看！“  
“………”


End file.
